Pain and Acceptance
by yuki100o
Summary: "Where...am I?" I looked around... This place... was so very dark and it radiated evil. The people looked at me with cruel intent and evil smiles that spread along their faces. I shivered and flew back only to see more people with those same smiles making my eyes widen with fear. "What.. has happened?" Full summary inside. FIXED MISTAKES IN CHAPTER 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**"Where...am I?"**

**I looked around... This place... was so very dark and it radiated evil. The people looked at me with cruel intent and evil smiles that spread along their faces. I shivered and flew back only to see more people with those same smiles making his eyes widen with fear.**

**"What.. has happened?"**

**Danny sacrificed his life for the good of the people in Amity Park when a huge army of ghosts attacked and went into a deep sleep. He's awoken to a barren land with only evil. He realizes that his timeline is beyond saving and that he is needed in **_**another **_**timeline.**

**So... who is this Daniel Masters? This timeline's team Phantom intend to find out exactly who and **_**what **_**he was.**

**I'm sorry, but I'm breaking my promise about me limiting the number of stories that I would type up...**

**So... my muses for this story are Danny, Vlad, and my OC, Lillian.**

**Danny: Yo.**

**Vlad: Why am I here?**

**Lillian: Yay! This is my first time here!**

**Anna: Ok... let's start with a disclaimer which I usually forget to do!**  
**Ok, so I don't own Danny Phantom whatsoever, however I do own Lillian for she is my OC and the designs for the clothing besides the jumpsuit itself because nothing else looked better on Danny when he's in ghost form!**

-/-

Deep deep below a bustling city, a hero sleeps.

He wore what looked like a full body suit that was simply made from a thin material. The collar of the material came up to the middle of his neck and it was stripped white. He wore a white glove with a symbol on it and another black metal glove with dark green tips and red rubberlike attachments that glowed dully. He also had white boots with the same strange symbol on them as the glove. He also wore a white belt. The rest of his clothes were black except for the emblem on his chest. It was 'P' with a ghostly tail wrapped around it. The emblem was obviously in better condition than the rest of the clothes for it was still a pure white and it was not chipped off on any of the parts while the rest of his suit looks somewhat faded and worn as if the boy had fought a terrible battle and had not come out as the victor.

His long lashes curled and layered with a thin layer of what looked like snow. His face was peaceful, yet he didn't smile. A lone tear lay on his right cheek, not dry and very new. Slightly curled into himself, his short white hair stood unnaturally and was spread in different directions. Even then it looked innate. His face was lean and it contained little to no baby fat. His lips were plump, yet they held little color. They were almost blue. He looked only fourteen at the most, but he also seemed aged beyond his years. His skin was almost white yet there were signs that at one point it had been a healthy tan. It could have been considered ice for it was as cold as the bitter ice. Under his eyes was a curved scar that was somewhat similar to a hook. It looked very new and there was even red blood trickling from it.

**(Links to the pictures of the glove and the clothes on my profile. That and also his new ghost form.)**

He was surrounded by a white bubble that was slightly bluish. It was connected to many green roots that were spread out in unique patterns. The roots were covered with a thin layer of white ice that glowed. The bubble itself was made of ice that was impossible to melt. They constantly sent blue pulses down into the bubble that held the boy. When this happened, his hair would billow slightly more and a thin layer of ice would be coated onto his skin and clothes.

He knew _exactly _where he was and what was constantly happening above the ground which he was, for now, unable to leave. Memories constantly pounded through his conscious mind

_'You're not our son spook! You tell us where our boy is!'_

_'I'll never be good enough, never strong enough...'_

_'Daniel, you can't do this to yourself!'_

_'Don't worry Danny-boy! We'll get that ghost scum out of you in no time!'_

_'I want you to stay here.'_

_'Father! No!'_

_'I'm sorry I failed you... the least I could do is exact your revenge.'_

_'... I must disobey you one last time... father..."_

_"DANNY!'_

**Somewhere deep in the ghost zone...**

"The world is going to need him Clockwork. You must send him into the other timeline." A one eyed green creature in a cloak spoke. He was facing a ghost who had his back turned and was watching a circular screen that showed the asleep Danny.

"And mess with what is to happen? I don't think so." The ghost wore a purple cloak and when he turned, it was revealed that he had blue skin and red eyes along with a jagged scar running down it.

"Unlike the other Danny, _this _Danny is-" The observant tried to interject but quickly drew back when he was interrupted.

"Unstable. He cannot deal with more problems currently. I don't understand why you support his interference when you _hate _him." The man became older in a blink of the eye and he leaned in intimidating the observant who had foolishly decided to come alone.

"We _dislike _the Danny which you interfered with. However, this Danny... you have _ignored. _I truly don't understand this. You show too much favoritism to the Danny of _that _timeline." The observant said gaining some courage and pointed his finger at the master of time.

"I do what I do because it is for the best. This Danny-" He said gesturing to the screen "-became weak and let his fear rule him." The observant was shaking with anger at this point.

"That is _not _true! He did everything in his power to save the ones he cared about even though they turned their backs on him! That Danny-" The one eyed man exclaimed pointing at the screen, "-had to deal with ghosts _stronger _than the one in Danny Phantom's timeline and _more of them! _He has suffered injuries nearly_ unbearable! _How can you be so cold hearted as to have ignored him his whole _life _when you have checked up on all the others at least once!" He was near the point of yelling.

"Yet you are the one who wants to put him through more suffering by trying to force him into a world which he does not exist." The observant stuttered.

"Y-you can't just _leave _him there!"

"He cannot go back into his world because his time has passed. Danny Phantom no longer exists in his time period. He is forgotten by all, even by the ghosts who nearly killed him every day. I cannot intervene. Not yet. I must let him _mature _before entering the other dimension."

"_Mature?_ He has matured _too much _in my opinion!"

"My decision is final. I will wait until he is ready." The Observant grumbled and muttered curses under his breath as he left while Clockwork was left to simply look at the scene inside the mirror with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry... Daniel."

**Thousands and thousands of years later...**

**Still in Clockwork's Lair...**

He looked at the mirror as he paced in front of it.

_The vines won't be able to preserve him much longer... _ He thought.

The frozen boy looked not a day older than the day he had been put to the 'Forever Sleep'. He floated in the middle of the bubble which was now jagged with ice and barely see through. Slightly curled into himself, his now long white hair swirled around him in a random yet graceful motion. Caressing his face once in a while. One leg higher than the other while the other followed its position but was lower. His hands were clutched in a praying motion while his head was lowered to the point where his forehead almost touched his knuckle. New tears had formed and they freely flowed down his face.

He knew what was happening to his world. It had become contorted, twisted, and evil. He imagined many black and blank masks becoming those of monsters. Wars that should not have happened if he had not disappeared. Bloodshed, jealousy, hate, pain, and greed... the world was at its worst and plague ran the countries like wild fire. Not a pure soul to be seen. Even the small children that were born had evil smiles on their faces that they had copied from their parents. Families betrayed one another and mothers and daughters killed each other in vanity. Sons and fathers tortured the other for power. The weak died the moment they were born and the world had turned cold and barren, Mother Earth having given up on her evil children. The poor boy within the ground was protected from the evil by all of the Elements. They hoped that they could at least save one from corruption. The more the boy watched what was happening, the more he cried for his loss and for what he could not fulfill. He had failed humanity and no one knew that he had ever existed. He longed to reach for the warm feel of the sun but even that had disappeared over time. He knew nothing of what he should had been. He was condemned to the very sleep that Pariah Dark had been damned to many millennia's ago. That was before he had been destroyed. He could not move. He could only cry.

There was one major difference with Danny's 'Forever Sleep', one that not even Clockwork knew of. The forever sleep _gave _power to him. It created abilities that shouldn't be possible and powers that went against his nature. And the sleep could only been removed by one with a powerful hold on the heart of the resident.

A spark of electricity went through the hero's body and he winced and his head jerked upwards unconsciously as his face contorted and his body twitched. His mouth pulling into a grimace and his eyes forced themselves to tighten their hold on the darkness. His body snapped out of its position as another spark ignited itself around his body.

Clockwork looked at the screen in surprise. He had not been expecting this. It was then that he realized that the electricity was coming from the _metal glove. _The gauntlet sprang to life. The red attachments started to glow brightly and the tips became a neon green. All of his limbs struggled to move but were met with resistance each time. Memories began to flash through his mind.

_'I will not be there to always protect you Daniel.'_

_'You have to know that I will always love you.'_

_'I don't intend to leave you alone anytime soon.'_

_'You will always be important to me. You are my son.'_

_'Defend yourself! Fight back!'_

The boy's eyes sprang open to reveal shocking neon green eyes. His eyes were wide and panicked as he looked around looking for the source of the noise and found none. He then finally realized that he was awake. The crystal like bubble surrounding him started to shrink. Realizing what was happening he lifted his left hand. It began to glow a bright white. And energy beam shot out from the glove as the hand shook from the built up power. The beam easily destroyed the glass of the bubble and it caused all of the vines to wither as the energy continued to consume the pathway to the upper world that he had been forbidden to enter for so long. The energy finally burst from the top and continued into the sky. The bright light caught everyone's attention. They did not understand. What was that? Was that light? The light had been massive and it had consumed a good portion of the small town, leaving behind a colossal hole.

A white clothed hand appeared from the hole as a body soon followed it. It was a young boy who had emerged. He stood on somewhat steady legs as he walked forward with medium strides. His long white hair hid his face and swayed behind him. When he moved, his form also swung from side to side. His arms drooped and his shoulders were slumped. His legs quickly failed him after a few steps and he fell in a heap on the reddened concrete. His hands shook as he tried to use them to push himself up but failed and slammed back into the unforgiving ground. He winced at the contact. His long hair was wild and sprawled about along the concrete and it was dyeing itself red from the wet blood that was not his own. His hair would easily touch the ground if he stood up to his full height. His bangs were wild and uncut and they hung in front of his eyes, just as long as the rest of his hair. They were completely straight and had no wave or curl in them. He tried to push himself again. His eyes widened when he saw the pavement. He raised his shaking hand to find it stained with blood. He yelped and flew into the air with the intent to get away from the blood. He tried to rise further into the air only to find that something tugged at his hair and held him back. He turned around to see a woman who held a chunk of his hair in her bloodied grasp. All he saw was the woman's twisted smile. His eyes widened as a sense of foreboding came over him. He went intangible and tried to fly forward but saw a group of people with the same smile in front of him. He gasped as he floated another direction only to notice another group of people. It was then that he realized that he was completely surrounded. He could barely breath and he continued to turn around trying to find one person, _one person, _who wasn't completely evil. One who didn't truly mean that smile. He found none. This scared him to death and he began to shake. He could not move though every fiber in him was screaming at him to do so. His left eye was covered leaving his right eye, the one with the scar, to stare at them all, wide with horror. What had happened to the people that he had swore to protect? He had known that the world had become evil but he hadn't thought that _everyone _would be this way. With this realization his only visible eye widened even further in more fear than shock. He had never been more afraid. Not even the ghosts had been this evil. What... what would he do? He was unfrozen when one of them reached out for him.

He quickly took to the skies and flew at top speed, hoping to get away from the terrible place, but he realized that ever place on the Earth was the same. He went to different places and all he found killed whatever innocent view he had seen of the world. His cried as he saw all of the destruction, all of the hate. He twisted and turned and grasped at his head as tears fell and he finally collapsed on the ground of an abandoned child's playground.

_How?_ He thought as he lay there panting.

_How could this happen?_

There were buildings burning, people screaming, and children crying. He had looked at each evil act and tried to decide what to do. He couldn't save people who were beyond help and he couldn't save too many people at once. He was at a complete loss.

_Sometimes, the right thing to do, isn't the best thing to do._

Danny recalled his father having told him that before he had died. It still pained him to think of the memory of his father's death.

Flashback:

_Both Danny and his father ran as fast as their legs could carry them trying to find a safe place to hide. They were running down the sidewalk at night and his father was pulling him along. They were both wearing dark coats and the older man's face was covered and all you could see was the man's white hair. _

_"Daniel, this way." He said to the boy as they entered an alley way. There was some type of opening in the brick wall. _

_"I want you to hide here while I deal with _him._" At this Danny's eyes widened as he was pushed into the opening that barely fit his slightly malnourished body. _

_"No! Please don't leave me! You promised you wouldn't!" He exclaimed quietly as he sobbed and hiccupped at the prospect of the one he considered to be his father leaving him. _

_The man looked to the side to see a bulky man pass the alley's entrance._

_"I will be back." He said but then reached into his coat and took out some type of metal glove. It reminded Danny of the reality gauntlet that had been destroyed sometime ago. The glove looked like it was made especially for him and it had sharp looking talons for the fingers. It looked to be painted a dark green at the tips but if one were to look closer, it would look like the color had been _integrated _into the glove's fingers. It was easy to see the parts that had been sewed together to be able to create the glove._

_"I made this myself a long time ago. I had made it for my son, that was if I would have one. And now I do. I recently adjusted it so that you could use it. It will only appear if you are in your ghost form and I trust you with its powers. As much of a gift this power is, it could also be your demise. It will convert your blood into pure energy and if you waste too much it will kill you. But for now, this will protect you."_

_He said quickly and then looked around when he heard heavy footsteps. "I trust you with this and I love you son. Don't forget that." He said and when Danny was about to start protesting, the man took Danny's left arm and shoved it inside the glove. _

_3 red attachments appeared from the side and snapped onto the glove and started to glow as did the talons, turning it neon green. The boy could not move, for he was in so much pain that he couldn't even scream._

_"I'm sorry son. But this will hurt." And with that the man took off down the alley way as Danny started to hear the cracking of bones as the gauntlet basically destroyed his arm. His human half would heal, but his ghost half would not. His eyes were wide and his mouth wide open as he was forced to listen not only to the sound of his bones cracking, but also to his father's yells at the man who was trying to kill them, and then his father's scream. His last scream._

End of Flashback

He forced himself out of the memories and to look up at the sky. He rubbed his eyes furiously trying to wipe away all of the tears but they just continued to fall. He looked at his left hand, or what was left of it. It was simply his glove. It could never be removed and he didn't _want _it to be removed. It held the last memory of his father.

He then looked around at the deserted area that was nothing put barren earth and dying trees as he sat up. That was besides the few rusted monkey bars and a smashed tube. The sky was a gray color, the sign of lots and lots of heavy pollution. His eyes drooped to the ground. Where would he go? What would he do? He had very few ghost- and his eyes widened with realization.

The Ghost Zone! All of the ghosts should be the _same_ as beforeshouldn't they? Or at least a few of them. Danny quickly looked at his left hand and attempted to make a portal with it but it was no use. The glove wasn't made to do such a thing. He then looked at his right hand and attempted to do the same. He gathered as much ectoplasm as he could and concentrated on making it bigger and more resilient. He then finally opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a ghost portal. A small one, but not impossible to fit through.

He smiled slightly and though _Maybe there is still some hope._

But, what he didn't know was that he was going to be proven _wrong. _

-/-

Anna: Yay! I finished chapter 1!

Vlad: That is... good.

Anna: Is something wrong?

Danny: Just ignore him. He's annoyed that he hasn't exactly _showed up _yet.

Anna:... well you aren't in the original DP universe yet so he won't show up until then.

Vlad: Did you... proof read this?

Anna:...

Vlad: Well then, I shall apologize for any mistakes that she has made.

Danny: Why do you act like that?

Vlad: Act like what?

Danny: A stuck up slob.

Vlad: What! How dare you! You little ingra-

Clockwork: You two will silence *He bangs them both on the head with his staff*

Anna: Thank you *Clockwork disappears*

And I just recently proof read it so it might be slightly different, but still the same.

Ya and thanks for reading this and please please PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. NOT CHAPTER! PLZ READ!

**Author's note:**

**Ummm hi people! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been updating but I have been so busy for the past months that I haven't been able to do anything. That and I am struggling with my AP classes so I am sorry to say but most of my stories will be going on hiatus. These are the stories:**

**The Balance**

**Pain and Acceptance**

**Forever Phantom**

**I am still going to be posting my Lost but not Forgotten but the other ones are on hold. I'm so sorry!**

**Please don't kill me but I don't have the time to do this right now! In a few months I should be back on my feet and ready to take one or two of the ones on hiatus off of the list. I am no good at typing... that and I need a laptop so I could just take it to school and type there! I'm ranting right now aren't I?**

**Again I am so sorry...**

**Danny: T_T**

**Daniele: WhY!**

**Clockwork: *Leaving***

**Bye bye!**


End file.
